mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:K-99990
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kjhf/Café K page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?''' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 23:31, May 12, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Help!? Hi could someone help me to edit my page or something i have seen some and they r are really cool, how can i edit it? could someone teach me? :) i can give some clicks if you want :)) I could help out with that. I'm gonna add a few basic things to your page, ask me if you need anything else. The basic userpage stuff is on. Contact me here if you need anything. 22:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thankz :D I really like it :P sig put your sig at end of text of each talk page to know who are you-- 22:27, 13 May 2009 (UTC) i would but i dont really know how to get one and to put it only put this ting that are in the box ~~~~ 22:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I'll try it Wooots! 22:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) It worked, thanks :D--Wooots! 22:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) np-- 23:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Could u tell me how u dit to put your name then your talk link and shop like that? it looks awesome :D you need to make your own sig i make for you only you need add to preferences whit the text or for more information My Lego Network Wiki:Signature Policy -- 23:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot German! :D--Wooots! 23:27, 13 May 2009 (UTC) lets test it-- 23:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) have to look like that 23:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I think i did it!-- 23:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) good now you have your own sig 23:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thnkz a lot german! now ill work with my new shop:P hope i can help people :D-- 23:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) sig is for a game if i get the most number of sig i win 50 clicks 00:40, 14 May 2009 (UTC) oh ok!! thkns for explaining me :P -- 00:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) congrat!! Thnkz! :D Wow 78 edits,a shop,awesome signature and userpage on first day :D thats awesome thx german and other ppl that helped me :D -- 04:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) you know two weeks ago i have only 300 edits and now i have 2000 the records that say the barnstar are made by myself and i still going up-- 04:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) You are very dedicated to this and u do awesome work on everything :D -- 04:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) now i have 2300 edits and yesterday i have 2000 -- 23:20, 14 May 2009 (UTC) thats fast man x) -- 23:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) store make your codes more hiden in your store are so easy to find like my store ,woops i tell you that my store has secret codes X D 20:25, 15 May 2009 (UTC) i dunno how to hide codes x) -- 01:52, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ? What is the guest list? 22:24, 15 May 2009 (UTC) The people that have visited my personal page :D -- 22:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) can i be put in? 02:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) sure, just put your signature :D Scavenger Hunt I am also finished with the clues.. The scavenger hunt will begin in 10 minutes.. Thats cool, but i think i found some clues already xd The hunt starts now.. wikia you need to due some for the wikia like i do-- 17:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) i dont really know much about coding and stuff like ;( -- 17:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) you have good grammar?-- 17:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) maybe, i dont really know the exact gammar, my first lenguaje is spanish -- 17:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I think im going to check grammar on ramdom pages :) -- 17:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ok 17:37, 16 May 2009 (UTC) and your user page too x) -- 17:43, 16 May 2009 (UTC) i have seen you copy some stuff from my page :P-- 02:31, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Runescape you play runescape? 02:30, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ya im a: :level 78 :female character :name k-99990 :money 1974k why? -- 03:36, 19 May 2009 (UTC) because i have one too :lvl 84 :male character :name juan ger1 :money 1.4m and another account :lvl 97 :male character :name water guy888 :money 4m -- 04:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC)